crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Palgulus
Palgulus is a space captain with the most potent psionic skills of all the captains in the Melorsia Alliance. He is the head captain of the Palgulate Empire, and was the one to help them reach the Galactic Core. Palgulus knows a lot about the universe after his visit with Steve and gaining a Staff of Life, and has such taught many people with potential for psionic skills. Palgulus's special skills have also garnered the attention of many criminal organisations like the Purple Blade, the Golden Guild and the Controllers of Time, whom Palgulus was once a member of. They wish to enslave him and harness his powers for usage for their own, malicious purposes. As such, Palgulus is always on the run, and his goal is either joining the Jadé Order or the Freedom Guild. But because the Jadé aren't accepting any new recruits as of now, and due to Urgus seeing Palgulus as not capable of holding a Persona, Palgulus is looking to join the Freedom Guild instead, along with some of his friends if needed. History Palgulus's birthplace is unknown, but it was likely in Pallus. When he was very young, he was kidnapped from his parents by the Controllers of Time, and raised by Chief Wizard Phelion. Phelion taught Palgulus all of his psionic skills, such as prolonging life and raising the dead from Niflheim. Palgulus took these skills, but never used them outside of prolonging his life and other mundane utilities. One day, when Palgulus was 30 years old, he learned the truth about his origin and the organization he was part of, and left it after killing his master Phelion in a fair duel for the position of Chief Wizard. Palgulus left his home empire and travelled to the first Melorsia Alliance Captain Academy in Vat Tego, where he met Urgus, Sipsa and Deerio. The four quickly became close friends, and Urgus helped Palgulus to recover from the hardships he suffered as a child. Palgulus eventually graduated as a captain with second-highest scores, right next to Urgus. He eventually became the head captain of the Palgulates, and helped his empire to uncover the terrorist organisation that was deeply ingrained to the Pallusian society. Palgulus's efforts meant that the Controllers of Time lost most of their influence and power, and returned back to its roots in terrorist attacks and cult rituals. At some point in his life Palgulus was tasked to explore the deep end of the Uranian wing, where he discovered the Antheran, Ducky and Malifect Empires. In the Malifect empire Palgulus met Almaris, who tutored Palgulus for a while before he left back to his home empire. Their relations were left warm, even though they haven't met since their time training. Palgulus eventually perfected his psychic skills to a point that he could now tutor those less skilled than him, and he taught some upstart psychic users to start their careers. Palgulus also eventually reached the Galactic Core and met Steve, who gave him a Staff of Life for usage. This made the Grox declare war on the Palgulates, and such the Palgulates joined the Urgulates' war effort against the Grox in the Melorsia-Grox war. In more recent years Palgulus first tried and failed in liberating Hill City in the Second Invasion of the Hill City from the Dipsyes, and has since then wandered the galaxy, accepting missions and hiding from the Controllers of Time, who have been rising in power lately. Palgulus's next goal is joining the Freedom Guild so that he may sleep his nights safe from constant pirate attacks that his ship had suffered from for a while now. Character Palgulus is a calm and collected individual, despite his troubled past. He can control the battlefield by summoning swarms of wasps against his enemies, freezing and poisoning his opponents, and even melding some of their minds so that they turn against each other. Palgulus can also recover his health by meditating, which he usually does while standing idle. Palgulus is also quite friendly to newcomers, and usually chats with those who happen to greet him. Having seen the galaxy, Palgulus can usually see what the other persons likes talking about, and speaks about their favourite topics. Palgulus also wants to broaden his horizons by exploring the other galaxies in the immediate vicinity of Liskus, such as Argentum. Thus, Palgulus has warm feelings towards the L-Surisins, whom he feels that they expanded the Liskians' world view a lot by inventing the Galaxy-Porters. Palgulus isn't sure what he feels about megacorporations who have done questionable deeds. ZeepCol works like he and his empire expect megacorporations to work: Expanded across the galaxy through hard work and effort alone. Yet, they seem to oppress the lesser empires, which is against the doctrine of the Melorsia Alliance. LiSur Inc. is also another question mark to Palgulus. He can sense that the company is doing great goods to the galaxy, yet somehow it feels... wrong. As if something malevolent had allowed them to flourish. Palgulus is determined to find out where the L-Surisins actually come from, and he has investigated different things they had created to figure out what "the Void" and "Miikka64's galaxy" actually are. He has also studied the history of the Masaari with the Alvrok and helped them with Liskian legends about the "Recusant". He knows that the Recusant and the L-Surisins are connected, but he's not sure how. In the future he wishes that he will find his answers one way or another. Category:Captains Category:Melorsia Alliance Category:Characters